Curtis Hamilton
by SeashellStars
Summary: Kurt Hummel left home and adopted a new identity but seven years later he has returned to the states and the past catches up with him. Will he chose to continue living a lie? And what happens when he falls for an enemy and his ex-boyfriend? Who will he choose to be and who will he choose to be with?
1. Chapter 1

New York Kurt: (disclaimer: do not own glee)

A/n: Sorry for those who were following my cheerleading fic, I may continue it in the future but I felt it was so overdone, so I decided to start something new whilst I think of ideas for my other fics.

Info: so this fic is set in season three after the scandals incident so everything is canon up until there.

Kurt had never felt so alone in his entire life, even before he met Blaine and was a sad lonely sophomore who was repeatedly bullied. He had lost the role in the musical and this led him to realise there was no role for him in the theatre career only success for people like Rachel or Blaine. His dreams were shattered; there was no Nyada in his future. He would never win the election because people didn't like him so he would never be a leader. He was losing his boyfriend to Sebastian and if not Sebastian there would always be someone better than him, someone better for Blaine, just like Finn would always be a better son for his dad. These negative thoughts had cocooned his mind and seeped through him liked poison. One night he realised he couldn't go on like this, it wasn't fair on his friends and family. So that night Kurt Hummel left his home taking his savings and his college fund, a few pictures and never looked back, changing his whole identity.

7 Years Later: 

Today was not a good day for Burt Hummel, because today was seven years since he had seen his only son. He felt the pain everyday but knowing it was seven years to the night his son had disappeared worsened the feeling. Kurt would be twenty five by now and Burt tried to imagine his son, wondering how he was and what his life was like. Shuffling downstairs he looked at the pictures hung on the walls; some of Kurt growing up, looking so carefree and up to his teenage years. These years were tainted with unhappiness, why couldn't people leave his beautiful, caring and free spirited son alone. He didn't blame Kurt for running away, he hung on to the hope that his son had found a happier life and perhaps one day he would return to his family.

The time following Kurt's disappearance almost broke Burt but he knew he had to stay strong for all their family and friends. Since Kurt was 18 the police could do little but put up notices and ask around, Burt hired a private detective a week later but there were no traces of Kurt's departure. His beloved navigator remained in Burt's garage, layered with dust and covered with sheets. Kurt's friends took his disappearance very hard. Brittany came round the Hummel residence every day for three months hoping Kurt would be there. Finn blamed himself for his brother's disappearance and as time passed he couldn't bear to speak his name. Rachel was quiet for so long and didn't mention her New York dreams anymore. The entire glee club seemed so defeated for such a long time it was almost a relief when they graduated and went their separate ways however they always kept in contact because they couldn't bear to lose another member of their family.

Blaine seemed to be hit the hardest and blamed himself the most, he spent days at a time searching Ohio for Kurt but never found anything. He felt that he had pushed Kurt away and couldn't believe the last time he had seen his soul mate was after drunkenly asking for sex. He couldn't stand being reminded of Kurt every day at McKinley so transferred to Dalton for his senior year. Though he stayed at McKinley for Nationals and dedicated his performance to Kurt. Even though it's been seven years since Kurt's disappearance Blaine still remains in contact with Burt hoping one day Burt will give him some good news.

London, United Kingdom

Curtis Hamilton was a successful leading man on the west end stage, having worked his way up from smaller parts despite having no stage school qualifications, he was now one of the most well-known west-end names in the United Kingdom. His private life had always remained anonymous despite his fame. However Curtis Hamilton had a dark secret, his real name was actually Kurt Hummel and he was a runaway from Limo, Ohio. He hadn't seen his family or friends in seven years and he felt terrible about this but tried not to think of what he had left behind choosing to hide behind his new identity. He didn't think anyone would even recognise him now; he had longish sandy blonde hair due to highlights to his chestnut natural hair colour and an even tan from frequent holidays in Europe, he had worn green coloured eye contacts for the past 7 years and had a pretty muscular physique from years of working out.

Curtis' life was changing; he and his manager had made the decision to move to the New York to take on Broadway after conquering the West End. Curtis didn't like the idea of returning to America but he would do it for his career and truth be told he kind of missed the states. He kind of hoped being back in the country he might even be able to check up on his family. He missed his family, his friends and the boy he once loved, but he knew everyone was probably better off without the grief he caused and he had a fantastic life now.

The flight had been long and a little bumpy and Curtis couldn't help but feel nervous that as soon as he stepped off his plane he would be instantly recognised for his true identity. He felt the autumn breeze as he stepped off the plane, quickly picking up his baggage and being escorted to the car that was waiting to take him to his penthouse. He looked out of the windows of the car at the hustle and bustle of New York and realisation hit him that he was in the city of his youthful dreams.

The apartment was lovely and the landscape view was beautiful, his apartment felt unlived but he would set about using his interior design skills soon enough. Stretching out on his bed, he decided to take a short nap and as always his mind drifted to his loved ones. He had little knowledge of what their lives were like as much as he yearned to know, he didn't let his curiosity get the better of him. And despite being famous on the west-end he was pretty much wrapped up in his own little bubble. When he eventually had fallen asleep he dreamed about them all and his dream ended with that fateful night at scandals which was the last time he had seen Blaine.

The light was dimming from the windows in his apartment, however Curtis woke up fresh and decided it was time to explore the night life New York was famous for and hopefully he would meet some people. His dress sense was vastly different since his high school days, it was much more toned down, he decided on smart dress shoes, black slim-fit jeans, a navy shirt and black tie. His hair was getting much too long he thought as he brushed his fringe to one side and spiked the rest up slightly. Grabbing his phone, keys and wallet he ventured out the apartment feeling a mixture of nerves and excitement.

He could feel the energy pulsing from all around him as he entered one of the most popular clubs in the area. His manager had set him up with some vip passes to help him get settled in and to make sure he was spotted by the paparazzi at the best places. He sat at the bar, ordered himself a drink and scanned the dance floor. There were plenty of good looking guys and although he had only dated a few men in London he hoped to meet someone in New York, he finally felt ready to do so.

A few drinks later, Curtis found himself on the dance floor, a little tipsy and dancing and chatting to a group of people. He exchanged numbers with the group who turned out to work in Broadway themselves before leaving the dance floor for a rest when a pair of strong hands rested on his hips. The person pulled his back closer until he was flush against their front before whispering in his ear.

"Want to join me for a drink gorgeous?"

As the hot breath ghosted against his ear, his face paled because he knew that voice, he knew it so well. He spun round and stared in to the dark green eyes of Sebastian Smythe. However as the shock wore off, he noticed Sebastian was smiling and that's when it hit Curtis, Sebastian had no idea who he was. And then Curtis looked at him properly and Sebastian had matured well and Curtis couldn't help but be a little attracted to the tall, muscular, green eyed ex warbler, besides it would be nice to hang with someone who knew the old him. He followed Sebastian towards the bar, pushing past the crowded dance floor towards a private booth.

The two fell awkwardly against each other as they sat down on the leather sofa, Curtis Blushed as he moved backwards giving the two a little space whilst Sebastian smirked and poured some champagne from the ice bucket propped up on the table. Curtis smiled and peered through his fringe which hung down.

"So do I get a name Blondie?" Sebastian purred offering a glass.

"Cur-Curtis Hamilton." He stuttered trying to appear confident.

"Hmm, do I detect a British accent?" Sebastian questioned moving closer.

"Yes umm… I'm from London." Curtis said with a faint smile.

"Well… to cut things short, my names Sebastian Smythe and I'm a lawyer."

"I work in broadway, well I will be, I featured heavily in the West End." Curtis babbled feeling more confident, perhaps it was the drink.

"A broadway man, my roommate would love you, bet you can move well." Sebastian answered flirtily.

"So do you get champagne for all your pick-ups?" Curtis enquired raising his brow.

"Only the really hot British ones." Sebastian replied resting his hand on the other's thigh.

"Well us British boys do have plenty of charm, where are you from in the states Sebastian?" Curtis knew he was flirting heavily back.

"I graduated from a prep school in a cow town named Ohio not much to say about it."

Curtis smiled thinking about the memories of Ohio longing to ask Sebastian more yet didn't wanna give himself away.

The two drunk and danced some more as the night went on and suddenly Curtis found everything Sebastian said extremely funny. He hated to admit it but Sebastian seemed a lot friendlier than he did back in high school. After a shot competition which resulted in them being kindly asked to leave, the two stumbled out the exit into the chilly autumn weather. Sebastian leaned on his shoulder still laughing but at the same time gripping Curtis' hand. And then they were moving backwards against the wall and Sebastian pressed himself against the other's body. He felt strong arms grip his hips, and then lips pressed up against his, the kiss was strong and forceful with so much passion. He felt Sebastian nibble his lip and then the sensation of tongues before they finally broke apart gasping for breath.

"Thanks, I had a lot of fun tonight Curtis, do you wanna come back to mine for more drinks? I mean you don't have to but I don't want this night to end just yet?" Sebastian asked him looking almost shy.

Curtis didn't know what possessed him to go home with Sebastian of all people but it just all seemed so familiar and there was that feeling of comfort and longing.

The two hailed a cab to Sebastian's flat clinging on to each for dear life.

Curtis felt bed sheets wrapped around his legs and sunlight that was too bright for London etched his skin. Then he remembered the move and then last night and oh god Sebastian! Where was Sebastian? There was a note on the pillow saying he'd gone to work and that they should hang out again soon, followed by a cell number. Curtis sat up quickly, groaning when his head started spinning. He started to pull some clothes on, aiming to leave the apartment as quick as possible and forget that this had happened. Finding his keys, wallet and phone he ventured in to the hallway only to run into another body.

"I'm sorry!" Curtis spluttered before looking up, only to be met by a pair golden hazel eyes and thick curly dark hair.

"Blaine!" Curtis squeaked before staring at his ex-boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Thanks for your lovely reviews guys and the alerts and favourites. Can't promise all updates will be this frequent. Enjoy and keep reviewing!

Curtis gawped at his former partner, he had been away from London for just over a day and had run into the last two people he'd want to see after all this time. Blaine had also aged well, he'd finally stopped plastering gel on his hair, he look more muscled and maybe even a little taller.

"Do I know you?" Blaine asked looking suspicious.

"Umm Sebastian, you're umm room mate, told me your name. Umm sorry for bumping into you like this." Curtis laughed nervously.

"You're a friend of Sebastian's? He rarely lets his 'friends' spend the night." Blaine said with a puzzled expression.

"Yeah he umm went to work, left me a note telling me to call him." He shrugged.

"Wow he must like you, that's quite unlike him, maybe he's finally found someone to tame him." Blaine muttered thoughtfully.

"Yeah well I have to go" Curtis said quickly.

"No wait! Any friend of Sebastian's is a friend of mine. I feel bad that he's gone and left you. Stay and have a coffee with me?" Blaine asked shyly.

Curtis didn't have the heart to say no, so nodded quickly and followed Blaine to the kitchen. What was the harm in a little coffee?

He sat in a chair whilst Blaine started preparing coffee. Watching the boy intensely, he looked happy and well and that pleased him.

"You're British right? Would you prefer some tea?" Blaine smiled at him.

"Ugh no cant stand the stuff, I'm a non fat mocha kind of guy."

Blaine seemed to drift into a bit of a day dream before shaking his head quickly.

Blaine placed two hot coffees on the table before sitting opposite Curtis.

"So how long have you been in New York for?" Blaine asked politely.

"I recently moved here actually."

"Oh really, how come?"

"I used to act on the West End, so I'm hoping to take on Broadway next." Curtis babbled excitedly.

"Wow, I'm a huge Broadway fan, if I wasn't so into my music, that would have totally been my dream, I have a friend on Broadway, she hasn't had any huge parts yet but she's really close to her big break."  
"Oh really? What's her name?"

"Rachel Berry" Blaine said proudly.

Curtis gulped his drink a little too fast but secretly he was glad Rachel had also followed her dreams.

"I'll have to look out for her, is she good?" Curtis asked earnestly.

"The best! I've only ever seen one other person more naturally gifted than her." Blaine ended looking perplexed.

"Who was that?"

"Umm, just an old friend, I haven't seen him in a long time though." Blaine added looking a little tearful.

"So what do you do Blaine?" Curtis asked quickly hoping to change the subject.

"I write music and perform when I can. I've done a few events, clubs, wrote some small pieces for musicals actually."

"Wow that's amazing, sounds like you really enjoy it!" Curtis smiled feeling extra glad at Blaine's success.

"Yeah and to think my father wanted me to work in business but I just think life's too short to not at least try and follow your dreams."

"You know my name and I haven't even asked yours, how rude of me, it just feels like I've been talking to an old friend."

"It's Curtis, Curtis Hamilton."

"Well Curtis, I'd love to hang out again sometime, seeing as you're new to the city, here's my business card it has my number on."

Curtis took the card and stuffed it into his pocket, before pulling his jacket tight waving at Blaine and headed to the door.

Blaine smiled as he watched his new friend leave, he seemed so familiar and far from Sebastian's normal dates. He had to admit the guy was pretty stunning and so easy to get on with and then it hit him, Curtis reminded him so much of Kurt. God what was he thinking, he couldn't start crushing on one of Sebastian's dates especially ones who reminded him of ex's.

Later that evening

Sebastian stepped through the door after a long day of work, sure he enjoyed the job and damn was he good at it but sometimes he just felt entirely drained. He thought about last night, he had such a good time with Curtis. That guy was funny, witty, intelligent and had a great body. Sebastian hoped he would see him again, perhaps he could try the whole dating thing. He could hear teenage dream blasting from Blaine's room, oh god not again Sebastian thought. He loved Blaine, they were best friends, he once had a mild attraction to him but that soon passed. They'd gotten close after Kurt's disappearance, Sebastian had never seen someone so broken, he helped Blaine search for Kurt, tried to help him keep things together. He felt enormously guilty that he had some part in Kurt's disappearance, he held that guilt to this day and hoped that taking care of Blaine was a small way of asking forgiveness. But after all it had been seven years and Blaine really needed to let go of the past. He sighed to himself before walking up to Blaine's door and knocking loudly.

"Turn that crap off and come out, I've got take out."

After five minutes, Blaine joined Sebastian at the table wearing an old Dalton hoody.

"Good day dear?" Blaine asked with a smile helping himself to the food.

"Was okay." Sebastian replied through a mouthful of rice.

"I had coffee with your date this morning." Blaine smirked at his friend.

"Gorgeous isn't he?"

"Seems nice, are you going to see him again?"

"I'd like to." Sebastian added shyly.

"Ooo is Sebastian about to become more than the one hit wonder."

"Shut up Blaine."

"You really like him don't you?" Blaine gasped.

"He's just a really cool guy, and you know we're not going to be young forever guess I should think about settling down as my dad always tells me. You know you should think about it as well." Sebastian ended looking at Blaine.

"Bas you know dating never goes well for me." Blaine began with a sigh.

"That's because you never give anyone a chance, you're always comparing them to him." Sebastian answered angrily.

"You need to move on Blaine, you've been hanging on for seven years, he'd want you to be happy."

"You're right Bas, you know who's nice, Curtis!" Blaine laughed.

"Hey that piece of man candy is mine." Sebastian answered poking out his tongue childishly.

"Ooo Curtis and Sebastian sitting in a tree, k-I-s-s-I-n-g!" Blaine sang.

In his apartment Curtis dozed on the couch exhausted after a full day of errands, his manager had faxed through his upcoming auditions, he'd spent the day shopping for supplies and tried to keep him self busy, so he didn't think about last night and this morning. He pulled the card from his pocket that Blaine had given him, it was elegant black script on a white background with a small black bird silhouette. It read Blaine Anderson, Blackbird productions. Curtis smiled and wondered if that was a reference to the song he had sung for Pavarotti. It had been a crazy two days, he had expected to feel hatred for Sebastian but the years had consumed it and he was always one for believing in second chances, besides he couldn't deny he had had a good time with him. He was astonished that he had felt attraction for the boy, he remembered the passionate kissing although back to the apartment and lying in the boy's arms. He was glad they hadn't gone any further, though would it be wrong for Curtis to see him again? Then there was Blaine, it had been so nice to see him, to know that he was happy, it kind of made Curtis feel a little better about the decision he had made 7 years ago. He had expected it to be harder seeing his former lover again, there were still feelings there but Curtis could handle those skeletons. Would it be so wrong for Curtis to be Blaine's friend?

He got off the couch to read an email, another from his manager, he had been selected to play Fiyero in the Wicked production on Broadway, no audition necessary since he had played that part on the West End just a trial period. He was so excited to start work and felt so lucky that it had happened so quickly, he could only have dreamed this when he was younger. He scanned the attached information; a script, the theatre address and the cast list. He gasped in horror as he saw the person who would be playing Nessa Rose; Rachel Berry. Was this fate or pure coincidence? Whatever the reason, his life was about to get a whole lot more complicated.


	3. Chapter 3

What does everyone think so far? I think its something a little different.

Curtis woke up unusually early that Monday morning, he blamed it on the nerves of starting his rehearsals. He showered quickly gulped down a mug of coffee and then dressed in a pair of black jeans and a burgundy shirt and pulled on his leather jacket. He breathed deeply before entering the large theatre. There were several groups of people on and around the stage, some had scripts in their hands so he considered there must be other new members of the cast. A red headed woman turned around and spotted him and waved him over with a friendly smile.

"Mr Hamilton, so glad to finally meet you and thanks so much for filling in at such short notice. Our old Fiyero decided it was a good time to join to the peace corp, but I'd much prefer to have you anyway, I've seen you on the west end and you were fabulous!" The red head said enthusiastically in one breath.

"Oh I do apologise I'm Cindy Crawford the producer and casting agent." Cindy beamed at him.

"Nice to meet you Cindy call me Curtis, mind introducing me to everyone?" Curtis smiled back a little flirty.

Cindy led him down the rows towards the stage, he'd almost forgot about Rachel's presence until he saw her towards the back of the group and she looked so different, so much more mature. He drew his focus back towards the group and waved confidently, some of them seemed to recognise him. As Cindy introduced him he watched Rachel's reaction from the corner of his eye but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He was introduced to his co-stars one at a time. Elphaba was really loud and humourous and was called Esme and Glinda was sweet and a little shy and was called Gwen. Rachel came bouncing up to him, a glint in her eye.

"Rachel Berry!" She screeched grabbing his hand.  
"I'm Nessa-Rose, I'm more suited to Elphaba but I'm sure that will come soon."

Curtis laughed as he saw Esme scowl behind them and then he saw Rachel fluttering her lashes at him and gulped loudly. He'd seen that look before it was the same look she'd gave Finn and Jesse, Rachel Berry was crushing on him! It was like some sort of weird dream, but he had really missed this crazy girl and smiled back at her.

Rachel Berry scurried out of the theatre bursting with happiness at receiving her first broadway role, yes it wasn't her dream role but it was a fabulous start. The cast were great especially the new Hunky Fiyero who also happened to be British, he seemed very friendly but also oddly familiar.

She heard her phone ringing and hurried to answer it.

"Hey Blaine, I'm glad you called I had the most fabulous day."

"Hey Nessa, glad you did, what's the cast like?" Blaine said with a laugh.

"Oh lovely, I mean I'd make a better Elphaba than the current girl but they all seem nice and the guy playing Fiyero seems like a real Prince Charming, all handsome and mysterious."  
"Oh really, why don't you ask him out, I mean it's been a little while since you and Brody, you should get back out there, then you won't have to take out your best gay anymore." Blaine encouraged.

"You know what Blaine I think I just might and you should listen to your own words, see you soon Blainers." She said ending the call.

She smiled to herself as she heard footsteps behind her, turning round she spotted Curtis pulling his leather jacket on and pushing back his fringe. She would take the chance now before she chickened out.

"Hey Curtis wait up!" She cried out waving at him.

"Umm hey Rachel, can I help you with something?" Curtis enquired politely.

"We'll I was just wondering if you would maybe want to go out with me sometime?" She asked timidly.

"Ummm well look Rachel, the thing is, I mean you're a lovely lady, but I can't." Curtis began with a pained expression.

"Oh god sorry you probably have a girlfriend, don't you?" She started walking away looking embarrassed.

"Rach wait, it's not that, it's because I'm gay." Curtis admitted holding her hand.

"Oh, I would never have guessed. I feel mortified." She laughed.

"I feel bad, let me take you for a drink." Curtis smiled offering an arm out to her.

Rachel looped her arm through his and the two set off however she was already formulating a new plan in her mind. If she could have Curtis she knew who he would be perfect for. The two entered a small bar and Rachel sat at a table whilst he got them some drinks.

"So Rachel tell me about yourself." Curtis said putting their drink down.

"We'll I have two gay dads so I'm definitely team gay, I'm from Ohio and I went to Nyada." She told him proudly.

"I've heard Ohio is pretty small, was it hard coming to New York?"

"Yeah it was at first, it would have been nice to have some company but plans change luckily my best friend moved out here not long after, he's a musician, I think you two would get on." She ended winking at him.

"How about you or should I just google you, mr celebrity." She laughed.

"Not much to tell, just a London boy." Curtis ended nervously.

Rachel found herself chatting lots and Curtis would just smile or nod, he really was mysterious. She couldn't shake off that feeling of Deja Vu though, he seemed more familiar by the second.

"So do you get to go back home to Ohio often?" Curtis asked.

"I try and make time for my dads and I make sure I see my high school friends at least once a year, sounds silly but we've been through a lot together." Rachel was confused by the sad look he gave in response. "I'm sorry are you homesick?"

"Umm yes." Curtis replied not realising he'd let his emotions show. "Well Miss Berry it was enchanting to meet you, but I must be off."

"Nice to get to know you Curtis, I can see were going to be great friends, will you be at the cast party tonight?"

Curtis cringed but nodded forgetting about the meet and greet party Cindy had mentioned, he liked a good party as much as the next person but these events always included a plus one and where was he going to find a date in a new city at such short notice and then it hit him.

Rachel had planned on asking Curtis as her date but that plan had failed and she was not going solo, especially after her recent break up with Brody so that left her pleading her best friend to go as her plus one.

"Please Blaine! You love parties and you get along with everyone, I don't want to go by myself." She cried using her best puppy dog eyes.

"What happened to hunky Fiyero?" Blaine teased not really feeling up to a party.

"He's a nice guy but not really my type after all." She replied not wanting to give away her plan. "Listening Blaine this week is tough for us all, I miss him and think about him often but we have to live our lives."

"Ok I'm in." Blaine answered giving in receiving a hug and a squeal from his friend.

Curtis entered the room with his date in tow, he'd styled his blonde locks and wore a smart grey suit. His date was just as clean cut in a black tux.

"Wasn't expecting to see you so soon, a pleasant surprise nonetheless." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Well you have your uses." Curtis batted back playfully.

"Does that mean you owe me now, because I also have a work related thing coming up and we make quite the power couple." Sebastian growled.

Sebastian and Curtis locked eyes and smiled playfully, Sebastian wasn't afraid to admit this guy was quite the catch and a bit of a challenge. He could definitely get used to his company not to mention his dad would be pleased when he brought Curtis along to the work social.

"Mind out of the gutter Sebastian." Curtis called out snapping his fingers, he hadn't planned on seeing Sebastian again but needs must and what was the harm when nobody really knew him anyways besides he liked the company. His reasons for leaving weren't really about Sebastian anyways, he was just someone Curtis had once disliked, he was unhappy and his life was going no where.

The two danced for a while and he could feel the chemistry rolling off each other or perhaps it was the flowing champagne. He heard a familiar voice behind him and turned round.

"Oh hi Curtis, nice to see you, this must be your boyfriend." She started with a smile before looking closer at Curtis' date.

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?" Rachel said with obvious distaste.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" Curtis said with a confused expression ignoring Rachel.

"Berry, what a pleasure." Sebastian answered with a frown.

The quartet looked at each other with curious expressions each feeling slightly awkward but none more so than Curtis.

"Rach, Curtis and Seb met on a night out and I met him the day after, Curtis I told you about being friends with Rachel remember?" Blaine spoke intelligently breaking the ice.

"Oh right, yeah thanks Blaine, umm shall we get our dates some drinks." He replied trying to break the tension.

"Sure." Blaine said with a small smile.

"Ughh Smythe what are you doing here."

"I'm on a hot date Berry, so I would appreciate it if you would buzz off."

"Curtis is a really nice guy, who probably wants more than a one night stand, he'd be much more suited to someone like Blaine." Rachel answered smugly.

"Who said anything about one night stands Berry, technically this is a second date." He quipped back before glancing back at Curtis and Blaine. That was something he'd have to keep an eye on, they could be friends but Sebastian would have to be careful nothing else happened between his best friend and potential love interest.

"Sorry about those two, they've never really got along."

"What's their deal?" Curtis asked innocently.

"Umm, well a long time ago, one of our best friends was going through a tough time but instead of asking for help he just left. Sebastian was always a bit hard on him and Rach says he's too blame. Sorry i've never really told anyone about him, its really personal and hard for us all, you're just easy to talk to I guess."

"I'm sorry that happened to you all Blaine, I won't bring it up again, but for what its worth i'm sure it wasn't your fault."

Blaine stared at him there was so much sincerity in his voice and Blaine just couldn't understand it. Sebastian pulled him away from his thoughts as he approached the two with an annoyed look.

"You two look cozy,"

"Oh sorry Seb where's Rachel?"

"Oh there was a commotion at the door, something to do with her." Sebastian shrugged.

Curtis looked towards the entrance and saw a tall figure which appeared to be a mature looking Finn Hudson, Curtis froze, gulped his drink and turned to Sebastian.

"Let's get out of here." Sebastian willingly let himself be pulled along winking at Blaine.

Rachel smiled at her old friend.

"Finn what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for your opening night, Blaine mentioned the party, thought i'd surprise you early." Finn answered with a dopey smile.

Curtis gave Blaine a quick wave before departing through the crowds with Sebastian, seeing Finn made him feel like a deer in the headlights and he knew he needed to get out of there.

"Bye Rachel." Curtis shouted as he darted past the couple as quickly as he could.

Rachel turned back to Finn as she quickly waved back to her friend. She noticed the shocked look on his face.

"Finn are you ok?"

"Yeah just thought I recognised someone."


	4. Chapter 4

Curtis and Sebastian's coats flapped with the wind as they dashed out of the party. Sebastian let himself be pulled along although he was a little stunned at the abrupt departure. He watched his partner with curiosity, things were certainly never dull when this man was around. Curtis suddenly stopped and paused for breath and Sebastian patted his back a little concerned.

"Are you okay?" He asked staring at the other.

"Uh yeah sure, just a little stuffy in there, do you want to come back to mine for a drink?" Curtis said calmly with a smile.

Sebastian nodded and the boys took a cab back to Curtis' apartment.

Sebastian studied the apartment whilst Curtis prepared drinks for them. Everything seemed new and clean but at the same time sterile, there was no homely feeling in the apartment and weirdly no pictures. He decided he needed to find out more about this mystery man.

Curtis put a tray down in front of them, pouring Sebastian a glass of red wine, he seemed more relaxed than earlier.

"You know this is like a second date and I barely know anything about you, we should play never have I." Sebastian said with a short laugh. "I'll start, umm never have I… kissed a woman."

Curtis snorted a laugh at the memory of Brittany being his girlfriend and drank a sip of wine. Sebastian watched with an amused expression hoping to hear the story. Curtis smiled although he was a little nervous that Sebastian would discover his secret.

"Never have I ever… blackmailed anyone." Curtis added with a smirk. Sebastian smirked back thinking about his blackened past and years of blackmailing others as he drank.

"Never have I ever… had a serious relationship." Sebastian admitted deciding to be honest before Curtis could quiz him. Curtis smiled but was sad to hear Sebastian hadn't tried to settle down yet wondering if he still had commitment issues.

Sebastian watched as Curtis gulped the wine, it looked as if the history of his previous relationship was painful.

"Never have I ever tried to purposely injure anybody." Curtis said with an unreadable expression, Sebastian paled as he drank, Curtis' answers were hitting a little close to home.

"Never have I ever missed Christmas with my family." Sebastian added hoping to steer it away from himself. And that's when Curtis started to drain the bottle, tears leaking from his eyes. Sebastian snatched the bottle and held the other to his chest hoping to comfort him.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you, this was a stupid idea." Sebastian mumbled guiltily.

"No no I'm sorry for getting upset, it's nothing." Curtis whispered back rubbing his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I can't I'm sorry." Curtis answered wiping his tears and straightening himself up.

"Lets order takeaway and watch a movie, I don't want to spoil the night." Curtis said with a smile.

Sebastian snorted as Curtis added another sarcastic comment about the romcom they were watching. They got along really well which surprised Sebastian as he usually got bored of his dates very quickly. But Curtis was different in a good way and Sebastian liked that, not that he thought of Curtis as a trophy prize but he'd certainly impress with him on his arm. Curtis watched as Sebastian appraised him with his eyes and couldn't help but blush. This was wrong on so many levels but how come it felt so right then, he wondered if things would have been different if he had met Sebastian first. Curtis leaned into his side and Sebastian slipped an arm around the other man, he could feel Curtis' hot breath on his shoulder. Sebastian leaned in for a chaste kiss and Curtis wrapped his arms around him. He went in for another kiss that was heavy and passionate, Curtis' eyes darted towards his bedroom door.

"I don't do one night stands Sebastian, so if you want this, I want to make it official." Curtis stressed pulling the other man up.

"I want you and I want us." Sebastian replied meaningfully guiding them both towards the door.

Blaine, Finn and Rachel decided to leave the party not long after Curtis and Sebastian however they decided to stop for drinks.

"How are Burt and Carol?" Blaine enquired as they sat at a table.

"Oh okay I suppose, I mean Burt is always a little down this time of year, he wants Kurt's case looked at again, but I don't think the police will listen to him."

"How about you Finn?" Rachel asked slipping her hand inside his.

"I just needed to get away, sometimes it's just so hard even hearing his name. I miss him all the time, I thought it would get better, but it just doesn't. I just wish he knew how much we miss him. I would do anything to go back seven years and show him how much he meant to us."

"We all do Finn." Blaine said a small tear slipping down his cheek.

They made a toast to Kurt and a happier future before going their separate ways , Finn staying with Blaine for the time being.

Blaine made them each a coffee as Finn sat at the table.

"Rachel seems happy." He commented staring at the floor.

"Yeah I mean she's more herself since she split with Brody and she so deserved this part in Wicked." Blaine replied enthusiastically.

"She's going to be a big star." Finn smiled.

"You know Finn it's never too late." Blaine said smiling back at his friend.

"I couldn't I'm not good enough for her anymore." Finn sighed drinking his coffee.

"How's Sebastian anyway, I only saw him leave."

"Oh yeah he's good between you and me I think he's found himself a boyfriend though." Blaine said excitedly.

"Oh god! Never thought I'd see that happen!" Finn snorted.

"Hey come on he isn't that person anymore!" Blaine answered a little abruptly.

"Sorry, old habits I guess." Finn shrugged.

"Anyways yeah, he seems to really like this guy, he's actually playing the male lead in Rachel's show so you'll probably meet him at some point."

The two finished their coffees in a peaceful silence before going to bed.

Early the next morning Finn and Blaine awoke to the sound of someone singing in the kitchen. Stumbling into the kitchen rather sleepily, they saw Sebastian cooking breakfast and brewing coffee.

"Good morning gentleman I was just making you breakfast." Sebastian announced with a smile placing a coffee pot on the table.

Blaine and Finn sat at the table with their mouths agape as they watched Sebastian dance round the kitchen whistling a tune.

"How do you like your eggs Finn?" He asked.

"Huh" was all Finn could respond not used to Sebastian using his real name usually only referring to him along the lines as the green giant or other insulting nicknames.

"Dear god! Are you on drugs Sebastian?" Blaine laughed.

"What no! Can't I be gleeful for once!"

"That's really gay dude." Finn smirked at him.

"Gosh you're in love aren't you, that or you finally got that threesome with Channing Tatum and Ryan Gosling!" Blaine cried.

Sebastian went red but didn't say anything and the three ate their breakfast with Blaine and Finn making jokes whilst Sebastian threatened to punch them.

Curtis spent the day in a daze thinking he was going to wake up any minute and this would all be a dream. He'd slept with Sebastian Smythe and he'd asked Sebastian Smythe to be his boyfriend and he didn't even regret it. His life was about to get a whole lot more confusing, if somebody had described his future life to him seven years ago he would have slapped them in the face but it most certainly was bizarre to say the least. He liked being Sebastian despite the complications that came with him, he felt like he owed himself some happiness. Besides if all failed he could go back to London.

He left his apartment to explore the city before a full day of rehearsals they had a month before the opening show. The autumn breezed was chilly as he wrapped his red scarf tighter to his chin, he did miss London slightly but there was no denying this was the city of his dreams and America was his home. He wondered what his dad was doing right now, was the garage doing okay? Did they live in the same home? His stomach ached as he thought about it. Throughout the years especially the hard times before he'd made it big he'd thought about going home the only thing that stopped him in those early times was the thought of persevering and being someone his dad could be proud of. Then the years passed and he thought it was too late now, that his dad would be too hurt to let him back in. Sighing he entered a local coffee shop taking a little seat in the corner by the window so that he could watch the people as they passed. Stirring his coffee he watched the hustle and bustle that was New York.

"Curtis" A voice called.

Curtis raised his head to meet a pair of hazel eyes and thick mop of dark hair.

"Blaine" He gasped.

"Would you like some company?"

Curtis nodded as Blaine sat down at the small table.

"People watching?" He enquired with a smile.

"I imagine the stories." Curtis smiled back looking down.

Blaine gave him a curious look before speaking.

"Sebastian really likes you, you know?" Blaine said firmly.

"Oh I like him too." Curtis replied.

Blaine nodded back deciding not to pry. He couldn't help but admire the interesting man in front of him and thought if Sebastian could be happy with someone he could at least try.

"Are you excited about the show?" Blaine asked.

"Oh yes Wicked is one of my all time favourites." Curtis said excitedly.

Blaine couldn't help but getting a sense of déjà vu as he remembered all the times he had discussed why Wicked was the greatest musical ever with Kurt.

"Blaine are you okay?" Curtis asked worriedly.

"Yeah sorry I have to go, hope to see you again." Blaine hurriedly answered rushing off out the shop.

Blaine hoped he hadn't been rude to Curtis but lately so many memories had been coming to surface and that feeling of sadness seemed to bubble. Why couldn't he just move on?

His phone beeped with a Facebook notification it was an invitation to New Directions reunion, Rachel was hosting this one. At least that was something to look forward to.


	5. Chapter 5

Curtis Hamilton, Chp 5!

Please keep reviewing, I'm glad people are enjoying this story as much as me!

Curtis did a few stretches on the stage as he finished rehearsals, he was really enjoying working with this cast. He had great chemistry with Gwen and Esme, he watched the two practice lines in the corner, and sometimes their characters were a little too real. He was distracted by someone calling his name, a young man handed him a bouquet of assorted roses. Thanking the boy he read the label.

_These flowers are almost as lovely as you, hope to see you soon, Sebastian x _

Curtis smiled at the cheesy but flattering comment, guess he under estimated Sebastian's dating skills.

Rachel bounced around the corner, her attitude had been a little calmer since Finn had arrived in town. Curtis was aching to ask about his brother but he had been frightened about giving too much away. Sebastian was a welcome distraction, they had been out for coffee and dinner since they'd made it official not that they announced it yet, Curtis wanted to take things slow. The dates had been lovely, Sebastian could be very charming and took Curtis to the nicest places. Sebastian had tried getting Curtis to open up slightly but respected it was Curtis' decision.

"Are those from a secret admirer?" Rachel asked admiring the flowers.

"Nope Sebastian." Curtis answered with a smiling.

"Oh you're still seeing him then?" Rachel enquired politely.

Curtis nodded hoping not to go into details.

"I don't think you should keep seeing him!" She snapped.

"I don't think that's really your business Rachel." He answered a little haughtily.

"Look I don't mean to be rude, you seem like a really nice guy but you don't know Sebastian like I do. He's bad news!"

"I think I can figure that out for myself Rachel." Curtis replied trying to calm himself.

Rachel waved her hands in a sarcastic gesture before storming off. She didn't mean to be rude really, but Curtis really didn't know what was good for him. He wasn't supposed to be dating Sebastian, he would be much better suited to Blaine and then she could be best friends with Curtis. And once they were best friends then she would be a shoe in for Elphaba! Though nobody could replace Kurt, Curtis reminded her a lot of him.

Once Curtis was back at his apartment, he put the flowers in some water and sent off a thank you text to Sebastian.

He emailed his manager, letting her know he was enjoying Wicked and would hold off any further auditions until then. After eating pasta and salad he settled down on the sofa to watch some television. He must have fallen asleep because when he woke up it was dark, there was a knock at the door which must have woken him up. Groggily he pulled himself up, and pulled open the door.

"Mr Hamilton" it was the maintenance man.

"Sorry to disturb you sir, but I'm afraid the building has had a major powercut and it might be best if you stayed with friends or family. We're doing our best to get things up and running before tomorrow."

He handed Curtis his contact card before leaving.

It was then he noticed his cold, dark apartment. Pulling out his phone he tried calling Sebastian only to receive his answer phone. Deciding to wing it he pulled on some warmer clothes before stepping out the building and catching a tube to Sebastian's apartment.

The air was cold and he felt a little apprehensive, what if Sebastian wasn't home? What was he doing here as he reached the door, he rapped hard on the solid wood.

He could hear noises behind the door only to be met by Blaine's smiling face.

"Oh Curtis, hi umm Sebastian's not here, was he expecting you?"

"Oh, sorry to disturb you, my apartment had a power cut and I was hoping to crash at Sebastian's, never mind." Curtis ended glumly turning round, this had been a stupid idea.

"Hey wait! Come on in. Don't be silly." Blaine said pulling him in by the arm giving Curtis a warm sensation.

Blaine took his coat and scarf before leading him into the sitting room. He nearly fainted when he saw Finn sitting there in a pair of basketball shorts playing a computer game and downing a soda.

"Oh sorry, this is Finn, he's a really good friend of mind. Finn this is Curtis, Sebastian's boyfriend."

Curtis swallowed before looking up at Finn, who was giving him an odd look.

"Oh hey man, you work with Rachel, right?" Finn shook his head and reminded himself to be polite despite the fact this guy was giving him a weird feeling.

"Pleasure to meet you and yes she's quite lovely." Curtis replied putting on his best British accent.

"Were just having a catch up, Finn lives in Ohio so we don't get to see each other much." Blaine explained.

"What do you do in Ohio?" Curtis asked trying not to seem too curious.

"Oh I teach glee and football in at my old high school and help run my dad's garage." Finn answered proudly.

"That's nice" Curtis beamed back at him, glad his father was being looked after.

"I was just ordering pizza Curtis, do you want some? I'm not sure where Sebastian's gone tonight." Blaine called from the kitchen.

"No I already had food! But thanks."

"So dude you don't really seem Sebastian's type?" Finn said bluntly.

"Finn I warned you." Blaine called out.

Finn grunted and turned back to his game and Curtis awkwardly sat on the sofa nearby.

"Oh Finn I think everyone rsvped to the re-union, might have a few people staying over."

"Good, mom and Burt will be in the city soon as well, they want to see Rachel in the show." Finn said with a smile.

Curtis choked on a breath as he heard his father and step mothers' name, coming to see his show. There was no way he could fool his dad, what was he going to do?

"You okay there Curtis you look a little pale?" Blaine enquired sweetly.

"Just tired, I'm going to lie down in Sebastian's room. It was nice seeing you both." Curtis replied hurrying out the room.

He led down on Sebastian's bed breathing in his scent and releasing his worries.

Sebastian opened the door of his bedroom, he'd had a long day of work and just wanted to relax. Opening the door he went to turn on the light but noticed the small bundle wrapped up in his bed. He could just make out the blonde locks of his boyfriend, he was sleeping peacefully and it made Sebastian smile from ear to ear. God now he knew how all those loved up fools felt.

Curtis hadn't realised he'd fallen asleep until he felt strong arms engulf his frame.

"This is indeed a lovely surprise." Sebastian whispered his head burrowing into his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Mmm" Curtis replied as Sebastian kissed his neck.

"You seemed stressed." Sebastian added as he started to massage Curtis.

"I'm fine, I just missed you plus my apartment has no electricity."

"Using me for my electricy ay Hamilton, well I'm going to go grab some food, you go back to sleep babe."

Sebastian pecked his boyfriend on the forehead before leaving the room, hoping Hudson hadn't cleaned out his cupboards, that giant could eat.

Blaine was in the kitchen heating up pizza for him and Hudson was sprawled on the sofa fast asleep. Sebastian covered him with a blanket, Curtis was really bringing out the best in him.

Sebastian ate his pizza quickly and Blaine watched him, his roommate was certainly acting differently, he had been dating Curtis for two weeks officially though Blaine was the only person he'd told. He was more patient, happier and went out less and Blaine hoped this would last. Curtis seemed really good for Sebastian, though Blaine did have a small crush on him that he hoped would go away. He was really mysterious though as far as Sebastian had told him, Curtis hadn't revealed much about his past.

Curtis felt Sebastian get into bed some time later but carried on sleeping.

Late into the night Curtis awoke to a strange sound, Sebastian was fast asleep and he could hear Finn snoring loudly in the sitting room, the sound was oddly comforting. But Curtis thought he could hear somebody sobbing. Sliding out of bed and along the corridor he realised it was coming from the other bedroom and that meant Blaine.

He could hear Blaine crying and talking to himself. Curtis couldn't stand it anymore and opened the door gently. However Blaine was asleep though he was tossing and turning and his face was sweaty and screwed up.

"Kurt" Blaine called out.

Curtis gasped at the sound of his old name.

"Please Kurt don't go!"

"Kurt come back!"

"Kurt where are you?"

"Kurt I'm sorry."

He couldn't believe how much his disappearance had affected Blaine especially after all these years. He felt the tears slide down his face, his stomach hurt thinking about the pain he had caused.

He crept over to Blaine's bedside and knelt down beside his former lover. He was still tossing and Curtis smoothed his hand over Blaine's forehead making a shushing sound.

"It's okay Blaine I'm here."

"Kurt please don't leave."

"Go to sleep Blaine, you don't need to worry."

Curtis watched as Blaine slipped into a deeper sleep. He thought people would eventually move on with their lives, he wondered how much the others had been affected by his disappearance. He wondered if it was time to stop running, he had time to think about it. He left silently and went to the kitchen to make a glass of water. Finn's wallet was lying on the table, Curtis lifted it up and inside was a picture of a younger looking Rachel Berry in a cat sweater and he smiled at the picture. Underneath there was a picture of their family at their parent's wedding and Curtis heart ached some more. Sighing he went back to Sebastian's room and wondered where his new blooming romance would fit into all of this. He was an idiot for getting this involved and not expecting consequences. He needed someone to talk to, he needed to show someone who he really was?

a/n: bit of a filler chapter, who should Curtis open up to?


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: I was astounded by the amount of reviews especially in response to my question! I'll try to think of another tricky one for people to help me with. So Finn's staying in New York for a little while maybe Finchel will also re-unite! So Sebastian and Kurt/Curtis have been dating for two weeks though they might not be end game ;) and its two weeks until opening night, new directions reunion and Burt and Carole showing up! Enjoy my peoples!

Blaine always felt upset after he dreamed about Kurt but last night's dream had felt so real that he was more upset than usual. He didn't want to forget about Kurt but he did want to move on. Sighing he got out of bed hoping to cheer himself up. Walking up to the bathroom door he could hear singing, the voice was muffled by running water but the song was clear, somebody was singing 'Blackbird' by the Beatles, God that song brought back so many memories. As the water shut off, Blaine could hear the voice more clearly, it must be Curtis, this guy was a countertenor as well and he sounded so much like Kurt. Fate was most definitely cruel. Why did this guy have to be so much like Kurt? Blaine ran back into his bedroom, slamming his door and turning his music up loudly.

Curtis left the bathroom, the hallway was empty but he could hear music coming from Blaine's bedroom. Oddly enough it was animals by Neon Trees, Curtis hummed along wondering if Blaine was thinking about when they sang that song or whether it was just a coincidence. As he entered Sebastian's bedroom, he could see his boyfriend hugging the sheets and drooling a little. Curtis decided to leave him asleep and check if his apartment was ready. Kissing his boyfriend softly and leaving a note on the pillow he exited the room. Realising he'd left his coat in the sitting room, he entered the room slowly, Finn must now be in the bathroom as the room was empty. He was about to grab his coat from the back of the door when he noticed an album lying on the floor. It was bulky with the amount of photographs inside, Curtis couldn't resist looking inside. The first picture was a photo of the glee group with a huge trophy and confetti pouring down upon them, nationals 2012 was the title. Curtis smiled, he'd always wondered if they'd won Nationals. The second photo was a picture of Sam, Brittany, Blaine, Artie and Tina in red graduation gowns. Blaine pulled off the red effortlessly, he looked so cute and Curtis sniffed as he wished he was there. The third was a picture of Blaine and Burt with piles of boxes. A tear slipped down his cheek, he was glad Blaine had his father as he wasn't very close to his own family. Each photo made his tears flow further, Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury's wedding, Blaine at the Hummel residence for thanksgiving and Christmas, Blaine graduating from NYU and Rachel from Nyada. The years went by and suddenly there were photos Tina and Mike getting married and Santana in a doctor's outfit. Curtis sobbed harder until his cries were interrupted by a cough from the doorway. Finn stood at the door way a worried and suspicious look on his face. Curtis paled, got up and mumbled a quick sorry before running out the door. Finn thought that Curtis guy was a little weird, very dramatic, guess he missed his family and that's why he was crying over Blaine's family pictures.

Curtis hurried back to his apartment, thankful that the power seemed to working now. Those pictures made him realise how much he'd missed and how much he could never get back. He was a fool for coming back to the states, life was safer in England. All those years, he'd pushed the thoughts of his friends and family out of his mind. Always stopping himself from searching about them or contacting them. Switching on his computer, he started to do what he never had allowed himself to do. He accessed his facebook hoping to feed his craving.

Ancient posts remained on his wall, urgent messages from friends and families to get in contact.

Santana Lopez was engaged to Brittany Pierce. Santana Lopez had graduated medical school. Brittany Pierce had opened a dance studio. Michael Chang was married to Tina Chang nee Cohen-Chang. Michael Chang had also graduated medical school and Tina Chang was a kindergarten teacher. Quinn Fabray graduated Yale and was a business executive, there was a picture of her a blonde girl who was about 9 years old, was it Beth? Mercedes Jones was an up and coming RnB singer who was seeing somebody. Artie Abrahams was a software developer for Microsoft and was engaged to Sugar Motta. Noah Puckerman was a youth worker in Lima. Sam Evans was a live comedian. Curtis had seen enough, he was happy everyone seemed to be doing well and achieving their dreams. He came across a page on all their pages it was called 'SEARCH FOR KURT'.

The most recent post was from Rachel Berry; I know it's been seven years since we created this page but we think of Kurt every day. This is just a reminder that if anybody has any information on Kurt's whereabouts could they please get in contact with the authorities, his friends or his family. And Kurt if you're out there please just call!

Curtis had read enough, he needed to do something because his conscience had never felt so heavy. Perhaps it was time he stopped hiding from his past.

Burt Hummel was resting his feet on his old couch trying to concentrate on a football game. The conversation he'd had with the detectives earlier had upset him. They wouldn't look at Kurt's case and they'd told Burt that if somebody had been missing for seven years they could legally be pronounced as dead. But Burt Hummel would never give up searching for his son or hoping he'd return. Carole was at the hospital and Finn was in New York visiting Blaine and Rachel, Burt meant to call him this evening. Sipping his beer, he closed his eyes for a little sleep, the phone ringing startled him awake.

Getting up to answer it, he hoped it wasn't another tele-marketing scam.

"Hummel Residence" He said in a gruff voice.

There was no answer, he could hear a sniffle at the other end.

"Hello, who's there?" He said in a softer voice.

"Daddy" the voice said in a whisper.

Burt Hummel clutched the kitchen counter for support, the voice belonged to his son.

"Kurt, Kurt, is that you? Are you there? Son speak to me!" Burt said trying to speak calmly.

"I'm sorry" Then Burt was met with the dial tone.

Tears poured down the Burt's chin, his son was alive, and his son had contacted him and for now that was enough.

Curtis slumped to his knees, he just couldn't find the words to speak to his father not after abandoning him. He needed to speak to somebody, somebody who wouldn't reveal his secret. And he knew exactly who that person was.

After a quick Google search, he was thankful that person lived on the outskirts of New York, no rehearsals today meant after packing a bag, he could visit that person. After 2 hours travel, he ended up outside a studio. The studio was brightly lit and colourful. He watched as a well-toned blond led the class with obvious skill and enthusiasm. After twenty minutes the class ended and the students filed out.

"I'm not sure if I like your new look Kurt." Brittany announced with a frown turning towards her old friend. "Your eyes were the most beautiful I've ever seen."

"How did you know it was me, Brittany?" He said with a quiver in his voice.

"You always wore so many costumes, this is just another disguise." Brittany shrugged.

"I'm glad to see you, but you're not back are you?" She questioned.

"I've seen Blaine, Rachel and Finn." Curtis replied.

"And they didn't know?" Brittany smiled knowing the answer. "You were always good at playing pretend Kurty."

"I'm called Curtis now"

"Oh." A tear dripped down her cheek and he moved forward to hold her close.

"I missed my unicorn." She sobbed.

He held her tighter as he tried to comfort her, guilt eating away at him.

"We never stopped looking for you, you need to come home." She exclaimed angrily.

"I know, but I can't, I'm too much of a coward Brit." She nodded against his shoulder. "I'm so happy for you and Santana."

She wiped her tears before speaking.

"You and Blaine were destined to make dolphin babies. When you saw him again what was it like?" She asked curiously.

"The feelings might still be there, I don't know but there's a complication there."

"There's someone else isn't there?"

He nodded running his hands through his hair.

"You're not allowed to run away again, it's silly and it's selfish! You need let people know you're okay" She cried at him.

"I will soon, I promise!"

The two hugged again closely before departing.

"I want you to be the unicorn at my wedding." Brittany shouted at his retreating form.

Arriving back at his apartment, Curtis was extremely tired and his head was so full of thoughts it hurt. Thinking about what Brittany said and what had happened the night before. Did he still have feelings for Blaine?

He was interrupted by a noise in the kitchen, fearing it might be an intruder, he picked up a vase. Reaching the kitchen, he dropped the vase in surprise and burst out laughing.

Sebastian Smythe was in his kitchen, in a pair of union jack boxer shorts serving fish and chips onto two plates.

"What on earth" he finally stuttered out.

"Curtis, hey, I got the landlord to let me in, Finn told me how upset you were and I wanted to cheer you up with some Britishness although I drew the line at the sock juice you call tea."

"Oh Sebastian, this is lovely." Curtis beamed at his boyfriend popping a chip in his mouth.

"How about we save dinner and go wave the flag in the bedroom." Sebastian added with a wink.

Curtis decided he would make decisions later and enjoy what was in front of his right now.

a/n: When and how should Curtis come clean? Blaine or Sebastian?


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a while, I'm sorry! Enjoy. PS I thought Wonder-ful was very old Glee style! But All or nothing sucked a little.

Blaine was fast asleep when he suddenly woke hearing a pounding on his bedroom door before Finn crashed through it and landed on his bed. The large boy was still in his sleepwear, his hair askew but shock was clear on his face.

"Finn you better have a bloody good reason for you galloping in to my room like a baby elephant." Blaine muttered moodily.

"Burt just called me, Kurt called him, Kurt's been in touch, he's alive Blaine, my brother is alive." Finn ended by fist pumping the air.

"Oh god, what did Burt say?" Blaine asked his mouth agape with shock.

"Not a lot, he said Kurt didn't say much or like where he was, which sucks I guess." Finn added.

"Oh, yeah it's really good news Finn, are you gonna tell the others?"

"Oh I hadn't thought of that, maybe Rachel? I can tell the others at the reunion it would make more sense in person." Finn answered thoughtfully.

Blaine watched as Finn left to take a shower, in seven years this was the first piece of news he'd received about Kurt. And he felt a variety of emotions, what would he say to his ex now? Would he still feel the same way after all these years? Kurt could be married by now for all he knew? If Kurt came back at least he could find some closure. Sighing he got ready for the day, he was meeting Rachel for lunch in between her rehearsals, he was really looking forward to the show.

Curtis felt like he had been running lines for a century, he was impressed with the cast though, Rachel had got so much better, Nyada must have been good to her, he should ask her more about it. After all it was his dream school as well. He was formulating a way, to contact his father, maybe in person? But he just needed to work up some courage to do. Rachel was in a particular good mood as far as Curtis could tell as he watched her doing vocal warm ups.

"Hey Curtis." She called out.

"Oh hi Rachel, you look good today." Curtis added with a smile.

"Thank you, I just wanted to apologise for the other day and hope it doesn't come between our budding friendship."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure it was a very Rachel-like gesture." Curtis answered smirking at her.

"Let me take you to a vegan friendly lunch as my way of an apology."

"Sure, let me just grab my things." Curtis answered.

The two were walking towards an Italian restaurant, chatting away, when Curtis spotted Blaine waving in the distance.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to mention Blaine was coming, you don't mind do you?" Rachel added fluttering her eyelashes.

He could hardly turn round and say no, that would look odd and besides whether he liked it or not Blaine was a huge part of Sebastian's life.

As they sat down Blaine looked a little nervous, he still played with his hair when he was.

"Nice to see you again Curtis" Blaine mumbled.

"Blaine you look like you've seen a ghost what is with you this morning?" Rachel added suspiciously, this nervous, sad looking Blaine was definitely not showing off his good side.

"Rach, hasn't Finn called you, Burt has spoken to Kurt, and he's alive." Blaine whispered staring at his feet.

Rachel shrieked and Curtis wished the floor would swallow him.

"Oh my god, I knew it! Where is he? What is he doing?" Rachel blabbered on barely pausing for breath.

"Rach, calm down, he didn't say anything, this doesn't change anything." Blaine said sourly.

"Of course it does! It's only a matter of time before he's back in our lives now." Rachel replied beaming from ear to ear.

"We'll talk about it later anyway, were probably making Curtis feel uncomfortable." Blaine said ending that part of the conversation.

"I uh just got a call from my agent, I need to go sorry!" Curtis announced dashing from the table.

"That was weird." Rachel added as he left.

"He's so mysterious." Blaine sighed.

"So what now?" Rachel asked.

Despite the fact it was midday Curtis sat in a dim bar sipping a whiskey and coke. He felt like his brain was going to explode one day with all the secrets he had to stop from escaping and the reactions he had to keep in, like today at the restaurant. And he was like some double agent working with Rachel and dating Sebastian, talking to his father and seeing Brittany. He was treading on thin ice and he was close to breaking point.

Several hours had passed and his body felt slow and his words were slurred he was definitely drunk he thought as he slid off his stool. He needed someone to collect him, fumbling in his phone, he started dialling the only person he could.

Sebastian was just leaving the office when his phone started ringing, his lovely boyfriend was calling.

"Hey Babe" he answered cheerily.

"Seb can you come get me I fell over."

His boyfriend sounded wasted and it was barely four, something must have happened. After coaxing the address out of his drunken partner, he took a cab to its location.

Inside the dimly lit bar, he could see his partner being propped up by another man who was leering slightly. Sebastian dashed in and grabbed his partner round the waste.

"I'll take it from here thanks." He smiled venomously.

Curtis smiled up at Sebastian and wrapped his arms tight around him. Sebastian smiled into the embrace, he liked feeling protective of this boy.

It felt like the longest journey home but finally they arrived at Curtis' flat since his was closer. Sebastian pulled him along until they were in the bedroom, he pulled off Curtis' shoes and tight jeans then wrapped a blanket around his frame. He looked a little tired and distressed under the drunkenness. He had semi-passed out and Sebastian smoothed his forehead. He decided to stay on the couch in case his boyfriend needed him and he had to admit he was a little worried about Curtis.

He went to leave the bedroom when he tripped over a small shoe box, he knew it was wrong of him to look inside but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to know more about the boy he was falling heavily for, more than this boy would tell him. He carried the box into the living room.

The box wasn't particularly heavy, there was an old checked shirt on top flecked with oil stains. And underneath there was a tattered passport, and a few crumpled photographs. He gently picked up the photos, the first one was a woman with chestnut coloured long hair, and she was beautiful with piercing eyes that looked so familiar. The second was a burley looking man in a baseball cap, he also looked familiar, like Sebastian had met him from a distance. He felt a weird sense of Déjà vu. He looked at the passport last as he opened it, he was met with the same piercing grey-blue eyes as the woman in the photo. Short chestnut hair and a younger looking Kurt Hummel looked back at him. Everything hit him at once and his mind felt in shock, all those feelings of déjà vu, how similar Curtis seemed. Everything was an illusion, nothing was real.

He sat with his head in his hands for a little while, the apartment was so quiet he could hear his partner breathing in the other room. Was everything he loved about his partner an illusion as well and every memory they had share. Rage filled him all at once as he marched into the bedroom. Yet it was immediately quelled as he saw how peaceful and beautiful his boyfriend looked. He had lost no feelings for him and this shocked him. This was the first connection he had felt with anyone and he didn't want to lose it. Curtis didn't know he knew, and this way he could carry on the way things had been going. The past had never mattered to Sebastian, he had always been one to move forward, and he loved this man who ever he was.


End file.
